


Colors of Love

by YellowWandSaber



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Comforting Newt, Eventual Smut, F/M, FBAWTFT, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jacob joins her, Lemon, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Newt is a Dork, Queenie helps, Queenie ships Newtina, Relationship(s), Romance, Sadness, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sorry too much awkwardness, eventual first time, happiness, newtina, returning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWandSaber/pseuds/YellowWandSaber
Summary: Our favourite magizooligist Newt Scamander is back in New York but Queenie, Jacob and Tina doesn't know. He want's to surprise them and he certainly does. We follow the building relationships between the two couples that at the beginning tends to be quite awkward. Especially between Newt and Tina sexual tensions certainly, can't be overseen. Also, later on, there might be a bodyswap between Newt and Jacob.Please bear with me this is my first fanfiction so it might not be very professional. Anyhow constructive criticism is always welcome. Praise too ;) Hope you enjoy.PS. Rated M because of a possible smut later on :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... This is the first chapter where we see Newt return to New York and we hear a small bit of what happened meanwhile in London. A little tension is created because of a specific scene aaaand... Yeah... You'll read the rest later on ;) 
> 
> Btw I'm not sure how often I'll update because the inspiration comes in periods but I will do my best and try to update as soon as I can. Maybe once or twice a week? I'm not sure yet but I'll probably figure it out later on ;) Anyway hope you enjoy.

Newt had just returned to New York with his new book: Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. He really wanted to hand Tina her copy who had waited 4 tough months for his return. All these months she couldn’t get him out of her head even though she hadn’t known him for more than a few days.

Before his return, they had held in contact through lots and lots of letters. Tina had among other told Newt about Jacob and his memory which had slowly come back and Queenie who had kept visiting him at his new and prosperous bakery. Newt really wanted to find out how his memory had come back but had not yet received an answer. Oddly the rest of the No-Majs still didn’t seem to remember anything involving magic and wizardry.

In return, Newt had told her about some of his few travels and the finishing touches for his book. He had also found quite a lot of beasts he wanted so learn about so he’d decided to bring them with him in his case. But because he couldn’t let them stay alone in London he’d secured his locks of the case a smidge so they wouldn’t escape once again. Else he would have Madam Picquery sending another team of Aurors running around the city after him and his beasts.

 

That day in the early spring Newt arrived at the docks. To make it a surprise Newt had not told anyone he would be coming. Though he wished he could tell them. Especially Tina. He was becoming very fond of her and was beginning to miss her very much before his unexpected appearance.

He turned sharply at the corner and looked up to see the familiar brownstone apartment. Then a thought hit him. How was he supposed to get up the stairs without Mrs. Esposito noticing? She was old, yes, but her hearing could be as good as it always had been. _Could I maybe apparate in there? No, that would be improper of me. Just walk silently up the stairs… You’ll be fine…_

Newt stood a little longer in front of the outside stairs. Then he took a deep breath, opened the door and slowly walked up the stairs inside the building. In the hallway, he could hear different sounds from each different apartment. He stopped and turned to see small silver letters on the door forming the name: Goldstein. Newt once again took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door. He could hear some noises probably coming from the kitchen.

He glanced frantically around thinking of what to say or maybe even apparate. Before he could do so Queenie opened the door. She wore a fancy golden dress and looked a bit stressed but her eyes suddenly widened as she saw who had come by for a visit.

“Mr Scamander? What a surprise!” she exclaimed happily and stepped aside gesturing him to enter their apartment.

“I’m so happy to see you! And I’m sure Tina and Jacob will be too,” she continued once he’d entered.

Newt held out his right hand, she accepted it with a smile and shook it.

“You too,” he answered smiling sheepishly and let go of her hand.

“So Jacob… Is he alright?” Newt asked carefully

“I would really love to tell you all about it but I actually have a date with him in ten minutes so I really have to leave now before he gets concerned,” she stated and gave him a chaste smile before she turned to grab her jacket and walk out the door.

“Oh, Tina is in her bedroom if you want to go greet her,” Only Queenie’s head was visible in the doorway now. Newt felt his face blush bright red at her statement and fastly turned his gaze to the floor. She seemed to notice and looked down at him.

“So sorry Newt I didn’t mean it in that way. Last I checked on her she was only doing some paperwork at her desk,” she smiled apologetically. He felt very relieved and put his suitcase on the floor with still shaking hands.

“It’s… It’s alright. I’ll go say hello,” he said with a quiet voice and gave her a quick smile.

“Wonderful! I’ll arrange sometime you can meet Jacob but for now, I’ll have to leave. See you later Newt!” she closed the door and hurried down the stairs.

 

Newt didn’t take any steps but instead spun around himself to have a look at the apartment. He remembered the first time he’d come here, forced by Tina to help Jakob with his injury. Or was it really forced? He remembered the awkward dinner where he and Tina had exchanged a few glances and listened to Jakob and Queenie’s flirty conversation. Actually, he envied their skills to show their fondness for each other. He didn’t know how to put his feelings for Tina into words. He had only been just brave enough to tuck some hair behind her ear at the docks.

In the time following his arrival at London after his farewell with Tina, he couldn’t stop thinking about her and being concerned about her loving him back. But why would she? Why would anyone like him at all? He might as well give up right away. But every second he was away from Tina, it was beginning to become too depressing and unbearable to handle… His thoughts were becoming more focused on Tina and soon he didn’t think about anything else. Different thoughts were flying around in his mind and some becoming too indecent in his own opinion. He was slowly beginning to long for relief from his thoughts. Sometimes the other kind of relief. In periods he’d done things with himself as a distraction but always felt terrible about himself afterwards. At these times he felt very indecent even though it was quite natural for human beings to do. At other times he had gone so mad at himself he had thrown away whatever he was holding to dump down on his bed and cover his face with his hands.

Newt awoke from his thoughts and found himself outside Tina’s bedroom. He must’ve walked there while he was caught in his deep thoughts. He thought about knocking on the door for a bit and lifted his shaking hand to do so. Before he could the doorknob turned and when the door opened he saw Tina standing only in her undergarment.  
A light screech escaped her mouth and Newt’s face grew bright red at the sight and quickly moved his gaze elsewhere. She hastily wrapped herself in a towel and turned to look at him with a startled expression on her face.

“Newt, what are you doing here!?” she asked surprised with a shaking voice.  
“I...Uhm...I...I just...Came to New York for a visit… Your sister said I could find you here… She said you were working…” he answered, too with a startled and cracking voice.

“I was working but I decided to relax for a bit and take a bath. Glad I didn’t completely undress,” she joked and laughed a bit nervously. Tina had now moved her gaze to the floor and Newt turned his to her. His eyes had gone rather wide and felt his stomach blossom with heat.

He too laughed a bit nervously, “No, that… That would’ve been…” He couldn’t seem to find the right word and looked away once again.

“Well… If you don’t find it too improper I’ll go take a quick bath then?” she asked and crossed her arms. Her left hand ran nervously across the other.

Newt had gone to connect his hands in a weird way in front of him. Tina noticed he was covering something and grew a little frantic.

“N-no… I don’t mind… I can just come back later if you don’t mind,” he stuttered and quickly stepped aside. Tina walked out of her room and felt very devoid.

“Maybe you can be back at dinner time then?” Tina asked tensely.

“Well… I don’t wanna cause you any trouble…” he answered quietly.

“Of course you won’t... We would be glad to let you dine with us. By the way, I think everyone would be happy to hear about your adventures and your new book,” she assured him and gave him a little smile.

“How can I say no then,” he said and returned a quick smile. He tried very hard not to stare as Tina made her way to the bathroom but suddenly she stopped and turned to face his direction.

“By the way… It’s great to see you again Newt,” she smiled and turned back around to enter the bathroom.

“It’s great to see you too Tina,” he muttered as she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get even tenser and awkward and poor Newt has to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well already have the next chapter for ya so why not upload? Hope the last was okay and it was enjoyable. Well, hope you enjoy ;)

Newt had safely arrived in his first class apartment at  _ The Broken Wand _ merely 10 blocks from the Goldstein-flat. He had put his case on the floor and bumped down on the large double bed as his hands rubbed his face.  _ What an awful meeting with Tina,  _ he thought to himself.  _ Seeing her like that…  _ He looked down at his pants and noticed the bulge that had remained after his visit at Tina’s apartment. Seeing her in the current state and then imagining her bathing. His thoughts had gotten away with him way too easily.

He felt so unbelievably ashamed for giving in to his thoughts. She didn’t deserve to be thought of like that. He couldn’t decide what was the worst thing. Thinking about her like that or if she had actually noticed when he had moved his hands to cover his… Wand.

_What if she actually noticed. What in Merlin’s beard wouldn’t she think if me?_ This was not what was supposed to happen. _Now I’ve ruined my chance to ever be together with her if I even ever had the chance._ _I need to control yourself. How can she possibly affect me so easily?_

Newt woke up from his thoughts and his gaze once again met the bulge in his pants. 

For a brief second, he considered taking the situation into his own hands but it wouldn’t be the right choice by him.  _ A cold bath should do it _ he thought to himself

He rubbed his face and ran his hands through his messy hair.  _ What this witch can’t do to me.  _ He sighed and got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. His bedroom consisted of white walls with a big black-white bed in front of the huge window where the sun laid a beautiful light in the room. There was a brown-yellowish carpet with nice little patterns and a door beside the window which leads to the terrace. To the right of the bed, there was a large cabinet and a door leading the bathroom. At the left side there stood a beautiful black grand piano. As decorations there were placed a bit plants, pictures, and trinkets here and there. Of course, there also was the door leading out to the hallway.

Newt closed the door to the bathroom and began unbuttoning his clothes. When he was completely naked he glanced down at his still hard member. He sighed and sank down in the bathtub. He hissed as his skin touched the cold water and tried his best to relax.

 

* * *

 

 

Tina had gone into a bath still a bit startled at the sight of Newts pants.  _ Was that really what I think it was? And by looking at me?  _ She had so many thoughts running through her mind. So many questions.

She continued cleaning herself and by the time she was done she grabbed the towel she had used to cover herself with. After drying off she went to her bedroom to pick something to wear for dinner when Newt would come by. She didn’t want to dress fancy so she chose her everyday clothes. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tina went to the kitchen wanting to make some food but suddenly Queenie and Jacob came inside the apartment. It was almost 6 pm.

“Teenie dear! I hope you don't mind that I brought Jacob home for dinner?” Queenie said brightly.

“Of course not. He can eat here anytime he wants. But… Would you maybe help me make something to eat? You know I’m not particularly good at cooking charms,” Tina said giggling 

“Oh, of course, dear! I’ll start right away,” she answered and kissed Jacob on his cheek so she could go help, Tina. 

“Where is Newt hiding?” Jacob suddenly asked curiously.

“Oh… Uhm… He’s probably at a hotel somewhere,” Tina answered as casually as she could.

Jakob sat down on the sofa while Tina and Queenie were preparing the dinner.

“You don’t know where he’s staying honey?” Queenie interrupted

“Not exactly… I didn’t really get the chance to ask him anything before he apparated…” she answered trying to avoid the subject and thinking of what happened. It certainly wouldn’t be hidden for long with a legilimens around her and she was right. She immediately saw Queenie turning to face her. Tina frowned and pretended not to know what her intention was. 

“Oh, Teenie dear-” Queenie began but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

“I’ll get it,” Jacob said and went to open the door. 

“Hello,” Newt said smiling to Jacob.

“Newt! It’s so wonderful that you’re back!” he pulled Newt in for a quick hug and patted his shoulder.

“Jacob!” Tina shouted as discreetly as possible and all turned to look at her. Tina smiled and gestured downstairs to Mrs Esposito with her head.

“Oh right sorry,” Jacob shouted discreetly back and winked.

“Come on in Newt! We’re already preparing dinner,” Queenie called from the kitchen. Tina turned to look sternly at Queenie but she quickly resolved into a smile and decided to roll her eyes instead.

Newt stepped inside their flat and looked around. He noticed Tina staring at him and started to feel a little uncomfortable and shifted his gaze elsewhere. 

“Let me take your coat Newt, you must be having a sunstroke,” Jacob proposed smiling at him. Newt looked up at Jacob through his fringe.

“Uhm… Thank you, Jacob,” he answered and pulled his coat off, leaving him in his white shirt and brown waistcoat. He tried to return a crooked smile as Jacob put his coat on the peg.

“Dinner is ready,” Queenie called and guided the levitating food to the table with her wand. It had gone rather dark outside even though it wasn’t that late. Therefore Tina had lighted some candles around the living room and kitchen to make it a bit cosier.

Jacob and Tina were the first ones to sit down, then Queenie. Newt stood hesitantly before he took a seat at the bottom of the table opposite of Tina. Again.

“Well, just dig in,” Queenie happily said, mostly looking at Jacob. Newt slowly began eating his food and so did Tina. Jacob and Queenie were having another of their flirtatious conversations when Queenie unexpectedly asked: 

“Why are the two of you so quiet? None of you has spoken to the other since Newt arrived for dinner.” Both Newt and Tina looked up at each other and then at Queenie. There was an awkward silence for a bit. Then Queenie started to giggle a little, 

“Sorry I forgot,” she said and gave them a silly crooked smile. Newt grew scarlet and bit his lower lip and Tina was sitting completely still.

“Sorry I have to go to the restroom, please excuse me,” Newt hastily said and got up from his seat. He hurried out to the room and quickly closed the door behind him. He leant against the door and untied his bowtie with his hands as he was breathing heavily. 

_ Tina had seen what happened to him! Did she really tell Queenie!? No, she might as well have read her thoughts. Merlin help me. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four friends have some conversations and it just can't be more awkward for poor Newt. Or Jacob for that sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was ready to update already today and I just couldn't wait. There will probably be longer between the next chapters so it won't end too soon ;) Anyway, this chapter is a little longer and as always I'm ready for criticism and praise or whatever you've got :) Hope you enjoy

After Newt had gone to the restroom Tina had hurried to her bedroom to avoid all the awkwardness.

“Can you please tell me what just happened Queenie dear? I’m quite confused right now,” Jacob said with a very bewildered look on his face.

“Sorry honey, but I don’t think I should be the one to explain that. Maybe if you go ask Newt you might even be able to help him. I don’t think we would ever have the same problem but in their case, it’s a little different.”

“It’s alright, but maybe we should both go talk to them?” Jacob asked concerned.

“I was thinking the same. Maybe you should go have a man-to-man talk while I have a girl-to-girl talk with Teenie.”

“Sure, I’ll go talk to him,” Jacob stated as they quickly kissed and went different directions.

 

* * *

 

 

Newt was still leaning against the door, lost in his thoughts. Though he woke rather quickly when someone knocked on the door.

“It’s just me Newt… Can I come in?..” Jacob asked as kindly as he possibly could.

“I… I don’t know Jacob,” he answered with a shaking voice.

“Oh come on Newt. I just want to help,” he continued. It almost seemed as if he talked to the door. Jacob could hear Newt’s heavy breathing and grew even more concerned.

“Newt?”

After a moment of silence, he finally heard the lock turn and he quickly took a step backwards before Newt appeared in the doorframe. Even though Newt wasn’t looking at him Jacob could tell that Newt’s face was bright red by blushing.

“What’s wrong Newt?” he asked concerned as he tilted his head slightly.

Newt took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“It's… It’s a rather inappropriate subject to honest,” he stated. Jacob looked flustered up at him and decided to put his hands in his pockets.

“What? What do you mean? Is it something that happened earlier?”

A lump was beginning to form in his throat so he simply nodded. Jacob seemed quite surprised at his statement and continued: “Oh, did you um… You know… Let out a specific beast?” Jacob swallowed heavily and desperately tried not making the situation too awkward. However, it didn’t exactly pay off. Now Newt was slowly moving his gaze back to Jacob and his face revealing a very dumbfounded and wide-eyed expression.

“No! Merlin no!” he exclaimed. “Why in merlin's beard would you think that?!”

“Well,” Jacob started. “to me It’s obvious.” Newt frowned at this but Jacob continued.

“First of all, you said it was inappropriate. Second, It’s obvious that the two of you have feelings for each other and it doesn’t take a legilimens to see that. However, none of you seem to either see or sense it. But to your information my statement before… It was... Nothing, nevermind,” he said as he grinned at Newt. Newt had fallen silent so Jacob decided to continue.

“So wha-,” Jacob started but was interrupted by Newt. “Is it really that obvious?” he hastily asked.

“Well yes, I think so. Queenie does too,” Jacob answered.

“I'm not sure I believe you,” he said despairingly.

“Well, she does," Jacob continued reassuringly. Newt, surprised as he was, dumbed down on the toilet seat and stared at the wall. A silence fell over them until Newt frowned but still managed a slight smirk on his face.

“What was that with your vocabulary?” he asked. Now it was Jacob’s turn to blush as he attempted to clear his throat and Newt turned his gaze to him.

“Well… As you are a man with a certain passion for magical beasts you struck me as a type who isn’t necessarily as shy… In ahm… bed… As socially,” Jacob said with a cracking voice as Newt’s eyes suddenly went wide but Jacob quickly tried to leave the subject so Newt couldn’t comment his unanswered conclusion.  

“Anyway, what really happened?” he asked trying to sound cheerful.

“Alright. I'll try not to be too shy then,” Newt cautiously started with a crooked smile. “I decided to come visit all of you but I wanted it to be a surprise. It certainly was because by the time I arrived at the apartment Queenie was heading out with you and when I went to find Tina she… I… She was only wearing her undergarment!” Newt said trying not to shout. Jacob looked open mouthed at him and Newt decided to continue.

“I was really surprised and I didn’t know what to do with myself! And… And you know how much I like her so it would probably not surprise you when I tell you that… That something happened to me when it shouldn’t have…I wasn’t sure if she’d noticed but… But now I’m quite certain she did,” he admitted as his face once again went scarlet. Jacob still stood with his open-mouthed expression. It was certainly weird hearing Newt admit he’d a hard-on in front of Tina. Kind and shy Newt. What an odd sensation. Just then something hit him and he finally prevented his jaw from falling.

“Well, Newt then you’re not as different as you think. You of all people should know it’s a normal thing which can happen possibly anywhere at any time to anyone,” Jacob stated and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he tried his best to smile.

“You know… If she likes you, as we all know she does, I don’t think she saw it as a bad thing. Maybe you startled her a bit at first because she didn’t expect you to be coming and especially not see her like that. But keeping in mind it’s  _ you _ we’re talking about and not some pervert she might not be upset. Anyway, I think you should just go and confront her. Get it out of the way so you don’t go around feeling bad,” he stated once again. As the last word was spoken Jacob gave him a last reassuring smile and patted him on the shoulder before heading back to Queenie.

As Jacob had disappeared Newt sighed and ran his hands through his hair. It had been hard for him to talk about and unbearably embarrassing. Anyway, it had been nice to talk about it with someone and he felt somewhat relieved. But confronting Tina? About... something so private? He really needed to build up some courage for this.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tina dear? Can I come in?” Queenie asked as she knocked carefully at the door. Inside the room, Tina sighed heavily.

“Yes Queenie just come on in,” she answered tiredly. Queenie silently entered the room and closed the door neatly behind her. Then she walked across her room and sat beside her on the bed.

“I don’t hope I hurt you but if so I’m really sorry,” she quietly said. “I just don’t understand why it’s such a big deal? He really likes you-you know,” Queenie continued and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“No don’t worry you didn’t hurt me. I’m just confused. Does he really like me? Well… I know that a certain part of him does… But… I mean for real?” Tina asked with a distant pain in her voice.

“Of course he does! He’s not a pervert Teenie,” she grinned and winked at her.

“I suppose you’re right,” she started with a sigh, “I just don’t know how to confront him.”

She sounded very despairing and tired.

“Don’t worry honey. After all… You’re my brave and hardworking Auror! There’s nothing you can’t do!” she stated as she smiled and gave her a warm hug.

“Should we head back to the living room?” Queenie asked as they broke apart.

“Sure I’ll be right there,” she answered as she smiled.

Newt Scamander liked her? How was that even a possibility? But seeing she had such an impact on him… She sighed and looked dreamily out the window

 

* * *

 

Hearing that Queenie and Jacob had returned to the living room Newt finally decided to confront Tina. He silently walked to her room thinking very hard about what to say and knocked on her door.

“What now Queenie?” he heard Tina call from her room. Newt slowly opened the creaking door and saw Tina sitting on her bed looking out of the window. As no one had answered her Tina turned her head to see Newt standing in the doorframe.

“Oh… Hey Newt,” she muttered as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He turned to look at her and took a deep breath.

“Listen… Can I… Can I sit down?” He carefully asked and gestured towards her.

“Sure,” she answered as she patted beside her at the bed. He silently walked across the room and sat down beside her without looking at her.

“I… I’m sorry about what happened earlier today,” he almost whispered as his gaze fell upon his hands. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I wanted to surprise all of you but. Apparently, it was not very good timing. I don’t want it to seem as if I was prying on you.” Tina turned to face him and Newt her. He noticed the little smile on her face, as well as her blushing skin and he, could feel the blush creeping onto his face as well.

“It’s okay. But… I’m just glad that you’re finally here again.  _ We’re _ glad you’re finally here,” she quickly corrected herself. “But why are you apologising? You shouldn't apologise.” Newt shifted uncomfortably under her gaze as his face went completely scarlet.

“Why? Ahm… I-I thought you saw?” he stuttered and moved his gaze back to his hands. Tina looked confused at him until she suddenly remembered.  _ How could I forget? Queenie talked about it with me merely minutes ago!? _

“Oh… Don’t worry… That-that was my fault. I should’ve just changed my clothes in the bathroom,” she said trying to make it sound casual. “I… Suppose you couldn’t help it,” she continued and shrugged nervously.

“No, it’s not your fault Tina. I shouldn’t sneak up on you like that. I should’ve just knocked as soon as I stood by your door instead of being so nervous,” he quickly said without thinking. She looked surprised at him and lifted her hand to place it on his shoulder. He shivered at her touch and lifted his head to look at her through his fringe.

“You were nervous?” she quietly asked.

“Yes,” he answered as he nodded after a moment of silence.

“Why?”

He bit his lip as he thought very hard about what to say. He didn’t want to admit it. He liked her but did she reciprocate his feelings? He sighed heavily.

“Because… Because I wasn’t sure even one of you wanted to see me again. Neither Queenie, Jacob or you,” he lied. “Because we didn’t exactly meet under the best circumstances or event parted under the right circumstances. The war and obliviation of Jacob. It was tough on all of us,” he stated. The excuse was as such true but it certainly wasn’t the right one.

“Oh…” Tina said sounding disappointed and turned her gaze to the streets behind the window. “I understand what you mean… It wasn’t the best circumstances but I still see both of you as family now… Everything we went through together. And especially the two of us with Credence…” she winced at thinking of Credence. Newt waited a few seconds for her to continue but instead heard she was quietly sobbing. He turned to look at her and desperately thought about what would be the best thing to do.

As carefully as he could he moved closer to her and put his arm around her. He felt an electric wave move through him at the contact but did his best to ignore it. All he wanted to do was comfort her. He felt as terrible about Credence as Tina did but right now she was the one who needed comfort. He could feel her quiver under his arm. After some time in silence, she sniffled and moved so close to him so she could lay her head on his shoulder. She sighed and tried her best to stifle her sobbing.

“Thank you Newt,” she softly whispered to him and moved her head slightly to look up at him. He didn’t know how to respond so instead he smiled and laid his head softly upon hers. Both wished to sit there in each others presence forever but Newt decided to break the moment not sure if she enjoyed it as well.

“Tina… How would you feel about getting something to eat? As I recall we didn’t finish our plates” he said softly as he lifted his head to look at her. She lifted her head as well and gazed back at him and her lips cornered in a smile.

“To be honest I’m quite hungry,” she softly replied. Newt smiled and nodded as he moved to stand before her and offered his hand.

“Then let me have the honour of escorting you to the living room,” he said as he smiled sheepishly. Tina softly giggled at his sudden reply and accepted his hand. He gently helped her from her bed and they walked separately to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt finally get's to relax a bit but it doesn't take long before new plans arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks  
> I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to update. All I can say really is that I've been on vacation for while and when I finally got home I had no inspiration AT ALL. Luckily I've got it running now and I literally can't stop writing again. I hope this story is still interesting to read and I'll try to be better at updating it.
> 
> As always I enjoy the criticism, praise, suggestions or whatever you've got. Just remember to be fair ;) I hope there are not too many misspellings and that you enjoy the chapter. May the magic be with you!

As they appeared in the doorframe Queenie and Jacob stopped whispering to look up at them from the table.

“There you are! I’m sorry if I did anything to upset you,” Queenie said smiling apologetically at them “I hope everything is alright between the two of you now,” Newt and Tina looked at each other as they were searching for answers.

“No, we’re fine, don’t worry. Saved something to eat for us?” Tina asked to avoid further details about their conversation and moved to sit down at the table. Newt followed soon after and seated himself at his usual spot.

“Of course we did. I even kept it warm for you,” she happily replied and gestured towards the plates. Both relatively fast began to eat the leftovers and exchanged a few glances between Queenie and Jacob’s conversations.

When everyone was done eating Queenie began cleaning and Tina joined to help. Newt offered his help as well but was gratefully denied by Queenie so instead, he joined Jacob on the couch.

“Jacob and I have been talking when both of you were at Tina’s,” Queenie started as she was cleaning the plates in the sink and all gazes fell upon her. _Of course, she knows_ Tina thought to herself and rolled her eyes.

“If none of you is occupied on Friday we thought about going out to eat and dance. You know. So all of us can spend some time together,” she said happily as she looked around at them. “What do you think Newt?” she asked him since no one had answered.

“Uh, Friday you say? Well, suppose I’m free but I-” he said but was cut off by Queenie.

“Wonderful! Teenie what about you?” she said cheerfully. Newt sighed and Jacob patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

“You know as well as I do that I’ll be working on Friday,” Tina responded.

“Come on Teenie you’re always working. You deserve to take a day off. We don’t exactly know when Newt will be leaving again so we should utilise the time while he’s here,” she said persuasively. Tina thought for a few seconds before deciding and took a deep breath.

“Fine then,” she said. “But we both know I’m not a good dancer.” She sighed and put the last fork in place so the kitchen was entirely clean.

“Don’t worry Teenie we won’t be dancing with professionals. It’s just people coming over to eat, drink and have fun”. Queenie nudged her sister’s shoulder playfully. “Let’s all be ready to leave on Friday seven thirty pm,” she stated cheerfully.

“Okay then,” Tina said as she yawned. “Well, this was quite the day. I think I’ll go get some sleep now,” she continued as she yawned once again.

“A comprehensible decision,” Newt agreed as he yawned as well. “I will go get some sleep too.”

“Do you have a place to stay? You know you’re always welcome here,” Queenie said happily.

“Yes,” he replied as he slowly nodded. “I am staying at The Broken Wand a few blocks away.”

“Very Well. Will we be seeing you guys again tomorrow sometime?”

“Sure I’ll be working tomorrow but I can come by after work if it fits the ladies?” Jacob said as he smirked and got off the couch with Newt.

“Always dear,” Queenie responded with a loving smile and gave Jacob a quick peck on the lips. Newt stood awkwardly beside them trying his best to act as if he wasn’t there.

“Well, I should get going,” Newt stated as Queenie smirked at him and went to grab his jacket. “Thank you for the delicious dinner and the company, of course”

“Anytime,” Queenie said with a swift motion of her hand as if their gestures were nothing. Newt just smiled looking from Queenie to Jacob and lastly Tina. When his gaze had lingered at hers for a moment too long, he thought so himself, he cleared his thoughts by saying a last “goodnight” before disappearing out the door. When Jacob had said good night too Queenie smirked at her sister to which Tina looked confused back at her.

“You should really try being in my shoes while you and Newt are around. The two of you continually expose me for your thoughts about each other”. Tina grew scarlet but Queenie’s smirk just grew wider.

“Particularly Newt’s thoughts,” she continued as she turned and disappeared into her bedroom. _I should be more careful_ Tina thought to herself her face blushing with a deep shade of red. _I should remember to guard my thoughts better with Queenie around. Although, she’s probably playing tricks on me. Newt is probably just being polite..._

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, good morning Dougal,” Newt merrily said and lifted the demiguise up on his back. Dougal made a happy sound and clung to Newt’s back as he continued towards the occamy nest. “Do you know what day it is?” Dougal nodded and made another sound.

“Yes, that’s right, Friday,” he smiled and put Dougal gently on the ground when he’d reached the nest. “Which means I’ll be leaving to dance with Jacob, Queenie and Tina later.” The demiguise made another series of sounds before bursting into something which seemed as laughter?

“What? Yes! I am going dancing?” Newt smiled as he shook his head. When he had finished nurturing and feeding the beasts with Dougal he went to his modest garden behind the shed. Dougal had instinctively followed.

“Remember the plant I brought from India when we encountered that lethifold?” Newt asked as he looked around the garden. Dougal quivered beside him and took hold of Newt’s hand.

“I’m sorry Dougal I didn’t mean to frighten you with those memories. As much as I like creatures that lethifold made it shiver along my spine too. I’m glad I was awake so I could use the patronus spell at the time. We should probably be more careful in the future. Merlin’s beard,” he said as goose bumps became visible on his arms. He quickly returned from his thoughts and looked smiling down at the demiguise to pad him on the head.

“Anyway, I discovered that the plant we found is a corpuverto flo. Still, I have yet to discover its capabilities,” he told Dougal as he picked one of the red flower-like plants up. It had misshapen red petals and long knotty purple roots. He brought it along with him to the shed where he closely examined it. When he’d taken notes and making sure he’d drawn it right Newt began brewing it into a potion. When finished he poured the colourless liquid inside a small glass bottle.

“That should be it,” he said and nodded approvingly at his work. As he looked outside the shed he noticed the sun was setting in red and orange colours.

“Merlin’s beard, what time is it?! He said as he looked around for a watch frantically. “Ah, seven-twenty five pm,” he casually said when he found it. “Seven-twenty five pm? They’re expecting me in five minutes!? Mercy Lewis!” he exclaimed as he went to fetch a new white shirt and waistcoat. Then he grabbed his blue coat and urgently put it on along with his bow tie. His rushed movements earned him a loud squeak and series of small irritated sounds coming from his breast pocket. Confused he carefully lifted the bowtruckle out of his pocket to look at him.

“So sorry Pickett I completely forgot about you, are you hurt? Please forgive me I’m really in a hurry but you have to stay here tonight.” he hastily said when he could see that nothing had happened to the bowtruckle. But Pickett just stuck out his tongue. “I promise I will do something fun with you another day Pickett but please, I have to go now,” Newt begged. Finally, the bowtruckle shook his head and gestured for him to go. “Thank you, Pickett,” he mumbled as he put him down on his workbench.

 

* * *

 

 

He had apparated into the alleyway which he remembered wasn't far from the brownstone apartment, rushed to their flat and now stood before their door trying to catch his breath before knocking. When he had knocked Tina opened the door to greet him. She had chosen the sparkling black dress she wore the day at Gnarlack’s. She looked beautiful. Not that was too plain, she was gorgeous, he decided.

“Hello, Newt!” She happily said as she hugged him. Her action had caught him by surprise but he rather enjoyed it. He could feel her body heat radiating from her in waves. Soon after Tina broke the contact by stepping back and gesturing for him to come in.

“Hello," he replied as they both smiled at each other and Newt stepped inside. “It has actually surprised me that Mrs Esposito hasn’t noticed us yet. I mean, Jacob and I. You aren't supposed to have men on the premises, are you?” Newt continued as he laughed quietly. Tina shook her head and laughed as well.

“No, I most certainly am not. But there’s actually a really good explanation to your question,” she started. “Recently Mrs Esposito had her 60th birthday so her children and grandchildren arranged a small holiday for her in Paris. Of course, she wouldn't just leave willingly so her children suggested she could pay someone to play landlady for a few weeks. She finally agreed and paid one of her older friends to watch the place while gone. Luckily for us, she doesn't hear a thing and I believe she is called Mrs Wilson,” Tina explained.

“How convenient,” Newt added with a smile. “So I’m guessing I’m not late judging by Queenie’s non-presence?”

“No don’t worry she's still in her room but she told me a few minutes ago that she would be ready soon,” she answered with a smile.

“And I’m always right,” they suddenly heard Queenie say from the doorway. She smiled as she walked towards them. _Well, certainly can’t complain about their ways to dress_ Newt thought bedazzled. Queenie had also picked the dress she wore at Gnarlack’s. A long glittering dress and light pink of colour.

“What about Mr Kowalski? Is he here too?”

“No, he promised to meet us at Agnus Brothers,” Queenie said smiling.

“And that’s the place we’re going, I presume?” Tina asked.

“Yes, there’s no place like it,” Queenie answered cheefully. She smiled at Newt and Tina and took hold of their hands readying to apparate. Newt suddenly remembered the potion in his pocket and hastily sought to get it out of his pocket and placed it on the cupboard.

“What’s that?” Tina asked suspiciously as she looked from the bottle to Newt.

“It is a potion from a plant I’ve been studying. I thought it might be a good idea to leave it here as the effects are yet to be unknown. I would hardly want to discover it at such a crowded location. It could be quite catastrophic,” he explained looking fascinated at the liquid.

“And your case?”

“Don’t worry it’s completely secured and locked away,” Newt answered innocently as he smiled at Tina through his fringe.

Queenie rolled her eyes. “Enough chitchat, let's just go. Jacob is waiting for us,” she rushed. Then, tightened her grip on their hands and the three of them apparated into a dark alleyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally has a proper/decent time together on their night out. This will probably lead to dancing in the next chapter ;) Yes, you heard right, DANCING! *rubbing hands excitingly together*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you guys go. Another chapter for your brains to consume. I think we're gradually closing up on their first kiss and what else might come later on. You probably know what I mean ;) Anyway, enjoy!

As they walked throughout the alley and onto the street the sun was starting to set behind the tall buildings as in Newt’s case. Only a few automobiles were driving on the roads but there were still people wandering about the streets. As they continued walking Newt was faintly starting to hear music playing, most likely, not far away.

“How does Jacob know the location anyway?” Tina suddenly asked. “It shouldn’t be that easy for No-Majs to find.”

“No don’t you worry Teenie, he has been there with me before. It’s our favourite place to come together. The place is already filled with happy and magical memories,” Queenie answered, her eyes beaming with happiness. Tina couldn’t help but smile and roll her eyes teasingly at her sister.

“Should’ve guessed that.”

Newt felt their smiles affecting him, so he couldn’t help but smile a little himself. As the music had grown considerably louder Newt lifted his gaze from the grey stone surface on the road. As he looked at the direction they were heading he noticed Jacob leaning against a lamppost beside what Newt assumed was the entrance. Queenie seemed to have noticed just the second Newt did as she squealed delighted and ran towards Jacob. The sound had brought Jacob back from his thoughts as he turned his gaze to Queenie and walked to meet her halfway in a hug.

Tina stood beside Newt not far away from the scene and smiled as she shook her head.

“It’s barely been a day since they last saw each other,” she said as she turned to face Newt. “And they have been like that ever since Jacob’s memory recovered.” Newt smiled awkwardly through his fringe.

“Well, I ought to do some research on the matter. I still haven’t found out why Jacob is the only one recovered,” he said as they headed towards Queenie and Jacob his arms connected behind his back in thought. “But I do have some things in mind,” he continued.

“I’m excited to hear what you find out but at the same time I’m terrified.” Tina’s body visibly shivered but she did her best to contain it. “What you are to discover could be a catastrophe or the very opposite. Cut short we don’t really know anything about this ‘swooping evil venom yet”

“Well, Taking what I do know and suspect as a starting point I should be able to say it won’t be a catastrophe, but I really couldn’t say for sure.” Newt cautiously stated. “I’ve been very busy lately with publishing my book and at the same time nurturing and protecting my creatures. But I promise I will put some more effort into it,” he said and smiled knowingly at her.

“Are you lovebirds coming?! We need to be at the reservations before they pass it to somebody else. Tables at Agnus Brothers is much desired for,” Queenie yelled from inside the doorframe. Newt’s cheeks flared up a little. Both by their given nickname but also by not having noticed they had been waiting for  _ them  _ and not the other way around. Tina just shook her head with a smile and said, “let’s just go,” as she gestured for Newt to follow.

* * *

 

“I’m really glad that all of us could be here today,” Queenie said as the four of them had seated themselves. They had been appointed a square shaped table in the corner of the big open room. All tables were established so people had the opportunity to dance without tripping over chairs, tables and waiters. That being said it wasn’t located in the middle of the room. On the contrary, the dancefloor was to be located beside the huge glass windows which were letting in a nice amount of beautiful moonlight. It almost seemed as some kind of magical spotlight spreading sparkling rays of moonlight on the joyful couples dancing on the floor.

Besides the area appointed for dancing a small platform with a stage was located against the wall and windows. Merry musicians were deeply absorbed in their instruments creating warm and joyful tones of jazz.

Newt looked around the tables to see other couples and groups dressed up in distinguished clothing talking keenly with each other. He couldn’t hear anything but the music though.

“I am too,” Jacob had replied to Queenie’s words. “And I am really happy that I’ve been able to be around you guys considering the circumstances,” he’d continued as he laid his hand upon Queenie’s. She smiled and turned her hand to squeeze his.

“And we’re very happy that you’re still here, Jacob. But what we’re doing here still isn’t legal. We have to be very cautious to make sure they won’t obliviate you for good,” Tina said as her smile slowly faded. The atmosphere suddenly became much heavier at her words and a silence settled upon them. Although it was quickly interrupted by a tall waiter as he asked for their orders. When the waiter had disappeared with his notes Queenie looked up from their intertwined hands the three of them settled their gazes upon her.

“Listen, I know you’re right Teenie and I know how lucky we are but please, let’s not think about that too much tonight. We should loosen up and enjoy that we’re all finally together for real. Moreover, MACUSA doesn’t come here so there’s no need to worry for the time being,” Queenie said looking very serious but still managed a tiny smile. All nodded in agreement as the colours slowly came back to their faces. 

At the time that they had eaten the served dinner and drank their wine, they had once more started small-talking. As the time went by they had gotten Newt to talk about his latest adventures in the east and north. He spoke keenly yet still calmly about it and added a few gestures here and there to underline exciting or dramatic moments. Jacob, Tina and Queenie were eagerly listening and even asking some questions from time to time.

When their plates had gone empty and new drinks had been ordered Jacob had pushed his chair back and stood up in front of Queenie.

“Would you care to dance with me, Mrs Goldstein?” he tenderly asked putting extra pressure on the ‘Mrs Goldstein’. His big smile grew even wider as he’d offered his hand and she took it without hesitation.

“Of course I will, dear. You already knew that!” Queenie giggled as she got up. Tina and Newt watched them closely as they pushed the chairs back to the table; never letting go of each other's hands. Suddenly Queenie looked back down at them as if she’d forgotten about them for short moment.

“Why aren’t you guys getting up? You should come with us.” Newt and Tina quickly glanced at each other for a moment before looking back at Queenie.

“Yes, silly heads! It means you’re gonna dance with us!” Queenie giggled once more. “Come on now, it’s not dangerous, we’ll be dancing with a ton of other people on the dance floor. Now get up please!” she commanded in her own sweet way and gestured for them to get up.

“Okay, okay! We’ll come with you!” Tina replied letting out a big breath and rose from her chair. As did Newt, although his face had changed to a fierce shade of red. When he had gone to his full height he took off his blue coat and hung it over the back of the chair.

“Don’t worry I’m a dreadful dancer,” Tina assured him with a crooked smile as they made their way to the dance floor. Newt smiled at her through his fringe to hide his obvious embarrassment.

“No,” he shook his head. “You can’t possibly be more dreadful at dancing than I am.” Tina laughed quietly at his statement.

“We’ll see won’t we?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again folks!  
> I thank you SO much for reading my fanfiction and for sticking up with me so far! I've really been enjoying to write and create this even though it hasn't been so frequently as I'd hoped. Anyway now I finally got this chapter posted and I hope you like it ;) 
> 
> In this chapter, our lovely foursome finally gets up from their chairs to get to business. Yup! Dancing ma' dear friends, dancing! It also contains a lot of feels (or at least I hope so). Guess I'll just leave you to it :)
> 
> Ps. Next chapter is going to be soooo fluffyyy!! Or is it awkward? Gosh, I guess I forgot...

The musicians were still playing their upbeat and joyful tones of jazz. Outside it had gotten much darker but the beams of moonlight through the windows were as bright as ever. As a matter of fact, it cast a beautiful light on the crowd, creating dancing shadows on the floor and walls.

When the foursome had begun dancing first hand Queenie and Jacob went right to business. With big smiles on their faces, they were dancing Charleston within seconds together with the rest of the crowd. On the contrary, Newt and Tina just stood by watching them.

“Do you want to give it a try? You don't have to, of course, we can always go back and-”

“Tina, it’s alright, we can try. If you also want to of course.” Newt interrupted her as she had begun babbling nervously. He had turned to look at her expectantly and she looked surprised back at him.

“Yes, I would like that.” Slowly a smile came back to her face and she walked to stand opposite of Newt.

“You familiar with the Charleston?”

“Yes, I actually had a few lessons,” Newt nodded embarrassed.

“Really?” she smiled, “me too.” As soon as it was possible they jumped into it. Moving their legs, and arms harmonically with the music. Tina had such a hard time concentrating on her moving body that she hadn’t noticed how Newt was doing. The thought hit her and she soon moved her gaze to Newt and found herself taken aback by surprise. Newt was making swift and precise movements and twists as he danced. She continued dancing as she watched him with wide eyes in his own concentration.

“Newt?” She finally found herself asking. Despite the loud music, he lifted his gaze to look upon her. “I thought… I thought you said you that you were a dreadful dancer?” Newt noticed her surprised expression and quickly found himself blushing once more.

“Well… Comparing myself to others…” he answered and turned his gaze back to his feet when he had stopped his movements. Tina could barely make out what he said because of his mumbling. She was confused. Who had he compared himself to? Fred Astaire?

“But, Newt? You... You’re amazing at it!?” she exclaimed over the loud jazz as she’d stopped dancing too. “I’ve never seen anyone dance like that.” At those words, Newt turned his gaze back to her revealing a dumbfounded look on his face.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, you’re amazing at it!” Tina yelled again.

“N-no, I didn’t mean… I heard what you said. I just…” He was at loss for words and couldn't seem to finish the sentence. Embarrassed by his flushing face he looked away from her. With a troubled look, Tina reached for his hand and gently took hold of it. His hand felt warm but his skin calloused presumably by being so much with his magical creatures. At the touch heat and electricity had been expanding from her core. She shivered slightly, surprised by being so calm and comfortable by his touch.

Could Newt possibly have felt the same thing? Or was it just her? Then she noticed his wide eyes which had found their way to her and Tina couldn’t help but smile.

“Maybe you should teach me,” she said and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“T-teach you?” He swallowed.

“Yes, teach me the Charleston.”

“B-but you already master it to perfection,” he stuttered slightly confused.

“Please, teach me, Newt!” Tina grinned jumping almost as a little-excited school girl. Newt chuckled amused to himself and managed a small nod to confirm her words.

"From basic?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to miss out on anything now would I?” she grinned. She desperately tried to sound calm and determined but as Newt stepped closer she couldn’t help the heat rising to her cheeks.

“Well,” Newt said as he cleared his throat, “first, you take one step back with your right foot. Then you take your other foot back not to place it though but to tap it.” Tina nodded when she had done as instructed but kept her gaze locked at her feet. Both in concentration and to hide her obviously flustered face. This wasn’t like anything she had tried before. Not that she hadn’t danced before. No. She had. With Queenie and other women when she’d let her sister drag her with her to dance lessons when they were younger. But dancing with men. And especially Newt! She had never imagined that to happen… Never! But now that wasn’t true anymore. Now she was dancing with Newt. Mr. Scamander… The awkward magizoologist she’d meet… When? Less than half a year ago? And it already felt like she’d known him for years...

“Now, you just step forward with your left foot and tap with the right. Good, just like that,” he grinned as they moved forwards and backward together.

“I think I’m getting the hang of it now,” she laughed amused as she observed their movements. Newt turned his gaze to her and she immediately noticed the mischievous look on his face. That certainly didn’t resemble his typical awkwardness around other people.

“I’m so sorry but this was only the easy part. I had to get you going first,” he grinned. “You also have to twist your feet like this as you do the other part,” he explained and showed her what he meant.

“Oh, and you have to add your arms like this,” Newt continued. Tina just stood by with a dumbfounded expression on her face and Newt quickly noticed. He abruptly stopped and the shyness seemed to have found its way back.

“S-so sorry! Please don’t stop Newt. I was just a little… Surprised,” she excused as she figured her stare had probably been a little… Too much.  _ Tina, you are ruining this! Everything was going so well but you screwed it up anyway! _

“Surprised?” Newt asked confused. “Did I do something wro-”

“No! No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just… You didn’t really strike me as such a gifted dancer. A-and… Never mind…  Can we just try again?..” she interrupted him.  _ Wow… And there my determination and calmness went…   _ She sighed.

“Er, sure.” His confusion slowly faded into a smile as Tina tried the new twists combined with the other series of movements.

“Like this, right?”

“Ah, Yes. Yes like that,” he mumbled as he gazed at her. He couldn’t help himself any longer. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. The way her dark hair fell in curls made it look incredibly beautiful and soft. How amazing it would feel to let his fingers tangle in it… And her kind dark eyes and fair skin… And her glittering dress of course… But most importantly, he had never met a girl like her ever. Tina was like no one else. Beautiful, smart, strong, kind, brave, caring... Merlin, he could go on...

“Are you gonna join me or keep standing there to stare at me?” Tina grinned at him.

“N-no! Sorry,” he excused. “Got lost in my thoughts there for a moment…”

“Don’t worry,” she smiled at him. “But maybe you should start dancing before I get worn out.” she joked.

“Hmm, you think so? Maybe I ought to do so then,” he chuckled as he joined her.

“You are an exceptionally fast learner I must say,” he complimented her. Tina’s own compliments had certainly not gone unnoticed. First amazing, then… Then gifted…

“Really?” she chuckled amused looking up from her moving feet. Newt’s gaze met hers and she immediately felt the color coming back to her cheeks.

“C-certainly, yes,” he stuttered at her intense gaze.

“Well, you’re a good teacher,” she smiled. “And I figured that I was missing the twist in my feet. I had forgotten all about that. Thank you for reminding me.” she continued thankfully.

“Well, I can’t think of anyone that I’d rather teach,” he shyly answered looking at her through his curly fringe.

* * *

 

“Aww look at them, Jacob! Aren’t they cute together?” Queenie giggled excitedly. Jacob looked at Queenie and followed her gaze to Newt and Tina.

“You know they aren’t together right, dear?” Jacob replied ironically.

“Don’t be silly dear, you know what I mean.”

“Of course, I do,” Jacob chuckled to himself. “I just can’t help wondering why things haven’t moved much since they had that conversation.”

“Well, we could always help them a little,” Queenie slyly said with her ever so sweet smile. Jacob turned around to look suspiciously at her.

“Er, what exactly do you mean by that?”

“You know… We just have to get them a little… closer,” she smirked. Laying extra pressure on ‘closer’ as she said so. It only confused Jacob further.

“You’ll see honey… Just wait here,” she continued before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away. Jacob quickly noticed where she was headed. The band on the stage.  _ What in the world is she planning?  _ Jacob thought confused with still no clue on what was going on.

“And now she’s talking to one of them?” Jacob mumbled to himself as he scratched his forehead.

“What are you up to Queenie? I have no clue what’s goin’ on?”

“Be patient,” Queenie giggled as she’d returned. “You’ll see soon.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it has been a while since my last update, okay, well, a long time ago. Loads of fluff, (I hope) aaaand well, you'll see... Excuse my typos ;)

”How can you possibly still have so much energy?” Tina chuckled in between their steps and movements. Newt turned his gaze to her and slightly raised an eyebrow at her with a crooked smile.

“Well, one could suppose it’s because I spend a lot of my time in the field with creatures… And… Well, not every creature is friendly and can easily be neared. Sometimes you have to run,” he chuckled in response. Tina almost couldn’t stifle her laughter again after hearing his words. Their eyes were tinting with joy and the atmosphere around them had gotten much lighter and… What was the last feeling? A strangely warm and safe feeling? Or could it be more than that? Newt suddenly stopped dancing and it didn’t take long for Tina to break her dancing movements too.

How in Merlin’s beard have I gotten so ridiculously bold? Newt asked himself surprised at his behaviour through the evening. Tina also seems to have changed just a tiny bit in her behaviour… I wonder… No, I shouldn’t listen to Queenie nor Jacob… They’re probably up to something… Aren’t they? Maybe I should turn this down a notch. I don’t want to ruin whatever I have with her. And certainly not hurt her feelings! Maybe I might not even be her friend? And maybe she already has an… Admirer?...

Watching Newt had made Tina a little concerned. His sudden change in mood worried her. He seemed somewhat… Conflicted… Looking into his eyes, he’d seemed far away.

“Newt? Is something wrong?” Tina carefully asked. Newt’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

“No, thank you. Everything’s fine,” he reassured her with a smile, “I think my mind wandered off for a short moment. I’m sorry.”

“Please, don’t apologize. I just-,” she started but never finished whatever she was about to say. It was the music. It had suddenly changed from vivid to more… Romantic and soothing tunes. Both turned around in confusion and found that everyone was now slow dancing to the music in the dim lighting.

“Oh,” was now all she could manage. Now she certainly didn’t have any courage left. The last tiny bit that was left had disappeared into thin air.

“Tina, w-would you care for a dance?” She turned around, stupefied. He slowly raised his arm as a gesture for her to take it. He was shaking, she noticed. Remembering his words, her lips drew into a delighted smile and took his hand in hers, accepting his gesture. As she carefully tilted her head sideways and let out a small happy sigh, Newt swallowed thickly as he fixated his gaze upon her.

“Yes, I’d like that,” Tina smiled and their gazes finally met. She tried to memorize his eyes and the feel of his warm hand that fit so surprisingly perfect into hers. Then, she slowly stepped closer to him, so close, in fact, that their noses were merely an inch from one another. Both seemed to be holding their breaths as Tina slid her arm up his back to rest on his shoulder and Newts hand to the small of her back. Both of them were a mess of blushing faces, tensing muscles and sharp intakes of breaths. Ever so slowly they started swaying to the music. Tina felt Newts strong muscles working underneath his shirt and blushed even more as her thoughts started making her imagine how it would look without his shirt. Instead, she tried to focus her gaze elsewhere. Her gaze slowly roamed the surroundings but ended up fixating on their intertwined hands. Newts and hers, what a nice thought. It made her stomach blossom with heat. She would probably soon wake up though, realizing everything has been a dream. Wouldn’t she?

She slowly lifted her gaze to look upon him. He was so close. Just another few inches and she could… No, no that was out of the question. That would never happen. But she could just look at him, couldn’t she? She would be allowed to, at least, just dreaming about it. As if he’d sensed her gaze on him, well, he probably had in their current proximity, he merged their gazes. For a split second his body seemed to shudder at the contact.

“Are-are you okay Newt?” she carefully said concern displayed in her eyes. Newt blinked rapidly as his head processed her words and quickly shook his head.

“No, It’s just… T-this is nice,” he finally choked out. “Yes, this is nice! And I’m having a surprisingly good time! And you look beautiful and, and…” Tina had to look away. She was smiling so much at his words, but at the same time, she’d turned redder than an ashwinder egg.

“Thanks,” she blurted out as their gazes had joined again. “I think this is really nice too,” she smiled and looked down at their intertwined hands. Newt seemed to calm down a little after letting his unspoken words break loose. He too looked down at their hands enthralled by the sight and wishing for it to last a lifetime, sadly this would have to do. Soon he looked up to see that people were ever so slowly beginning to make their way home. They had not spoken to Queenie or Jacob for a while either. The musicians were still playing though, and they were still swaying to the music. Dancing with Tina. He gazed down at her and was surprised to see that her head was resting against his chest. He hadn’t noticed at all but he couldn’t help but smile. It was a nice feeling having her close. Something about it even seemed strangely familiar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey guys and welcome back. Another chapter is up but unfortunately, it's a very short one. Luckily the next is under construction already and I promise you it'll be much longer. I'm gonna post it in a few days :)
> 
> So, so sorry for a long time on standby! The last months I've had absolutely no idea where I wanted this to go, but I think I've got some sort of idea now... Also, thank you to those of you that have left kudos and commented on the recent chapters! It means the world to me and it's mainly the reason for me continuing this. 
> 
> I really hope that you're still interested in the story. Thanks for reading so far! :D

“Newt? About what you said earlier…” Tina started as she slowly lifted her head from his chest. Newt gazed awaiting at her as they swayed to the music.

“Yes?”

“It’s nice having a break for a change… Not having to run around in New York to capture criminals or thinking about the war... Don’t get me wrong, I love my job... I guess what I’m trying to say is... That I’m having a really good time with you, Newt”.

He smiled endearingly at her. “You do know that you’ve already told me that right? But it’s good to hear.” Considering how the evening had gone in comparison to what he’d imagined it to be everything seemed to have gone surprisingly well. And she hadn’t run away screaming so that definitely counted as a good thing, he supposed.

“Stop being such a tease,” she grinned. “I’m really glad that you’re back. I just think a part of me thought you wouldn’t return…” Tina sighed. With a slight frown on his face, he tried to search her eyes for answers. He _had_ been through quite time-consuming discussions with the publishers involving his detour to New York. Fortunately, he’d managed to negotiate himself to the winning spot but the prize was barely a week in America.

“Why?” he finally responded. “I promised you didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did,” she smiled although it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “ It’s just… We hadn’t known each other for very long. I figured you might have had more important matters to attend to.” Newt quickly shook his head and took hold of her hand to gently squeeze it.

“No. None of those dreadful meetings gets even close to being here with you,” Newt smiled. “Besides after everything we went through how could I just leave without ever returning? Maybe it wasn’t the happiest adventure but it definitely was an adventure. Or at least with you, it was.” Tina chuckled relieved to herself and met Newts gaze with her own.

“Sorry for being like this. I guess I worry too much huh?” She smiled.

“No, I get it. It’s okay. Maybe I have something that might cheer you up though?” he questioned as a wide smile spread across his face. Tina looked questioningly at him but accepted the hand he offered her.

“It’s right over here,” Newt said as he pulled her across the dancefloor with him. When they stood in front of their table he let go of her hand to search for something in the pocket of his blue coat.

“What is it, Newt?” She curiously asked him.

“Well, it’s your gift,” he smiled as he turned around with a small package in his hand. As he held it out in front of her she carefully took it.

“Gift?” She questioned as she slowly wrapped the item out of the paper. Her eyes slowly widened as she realised what she was holding. Her lips drew into a smile and she looked at him to meet his gaze.

“Newt? Is this really what I think it is?” she asked excitedly. He smiled warmly at her words and turned his gaze to the book.

“Depends on what you think.”

“Newt, it’s your book!” She grinned. “Is it published yet?” She questioned as she ran her hand along the cover. The front had a lapis blue appearance with beautiful golden letters stretching across the top of the book.

“Not yet, no. It’s set to be published Thursday next week. This is the first copy I made.” He gestured towards his book. “It would be nice to hear your opinion once you’ve read it. Well, if you  _ want  _ to read it. You don’t have to of course I-”

“Newt, of course, I want to read it,” she interrupted him placing a comforting hand on his upper arm. “You just travelled all the way from England to America just to hand me this book right? The least I could do is reading it,” she chuckled endearingly.

“Yes, right. Only to hand you the book,” he muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw sorry for the abrupt ending but I hoped it was likeable. Next chapter up soon!


End file.
